Moments
by KayDub7117
Summary: This is my way of coping with the huge gaps between fixes of my CIN. This takes place after Ben rescues Ciara a 2nd time and Jordan trying to kill them both. Usual disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I am only playing with them for the time being. This is my first fic, but don't let that stop you from being brutal!
1. Chapter 1

**Moments**

_Chapter 1_

Ben watched Ciara as she slept in her hospital bed. His mind kept racing between his thoughts and feelings for Ciara and his disbelief about what his sister had attempted to do. He couldn't believe that he had almost killed his sister Jordan. The rage that ran through his body as he fought with her to keep her from hurting Ciara, the woman he loved with all of his being. He loved his sister, he had practically been raised by her and yet he had almost killed her because of what she had tried to do. The raging monster whom he thought he had buried deep had come back to the surface. He was terrified that one day he may find a reason to be enraged toward Ciara and try to kill her. He couldn't risk it. As much as it would break his heart, he knew what he had to do. He had to break up with Ciara. It was the only way to keep her safe from the monster he had the potential to be.

Ciara stirred in her bed and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Ben and began to smile. Ben…he had saved her life, again. Ciara reached out her hand toward Ben. "Hey," she said.

"Hey, yourself Beautiful," Ben responded with a sexy half grin and then reached out his own hand to clasp hers and then kiss the knuckles. God she's beautiful Ben thought to himself. He wished with all of his soul that he was worthy of being in her presence, of receiving the love the she was offering him the chance to have. He just couldn't risk her safety. He loved her too much to run the risk of hurting her or ending her life. He just couldn't.

"Ben, I can't wait to get out of here so that we can be alone. I am so done with being cooped up in this hospital room," Ciara stated.

"I want that too Ciara, more than anything," Ben claimed, pulling his hand away, "but that's not going to happen. Ciara, I'm not good for you. I almost killed my sister and I love my sister! What she did to me brought the monster that will always be a part of me back and I can't risk having that monster hurt you. I care and love you too much to let that happen. I'm sorry Ciara, but this has to be goodbye," Ben firmly stated.

"Ben please, no," Ciara cried! "You can't do this to us, I know in my heart that you would never hurt me. I love you," Ciara screeched as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Ben stood and began to bend down toward Ciara. "I'm sorry it has to be this way," he whispered, bending down to press his lips to hers one last time. Ben poured all of the love that he felt for her into this meeting of their mouths, breathing in her essence to take with him so that it would last the rest of his lifetime. He savored the last brush of her lips against his before turning around and walking out of Ciara's room.

Ciara touched her lips where Ben had just kissed her and began to sob. This could not be happening she thought. Not after all that they had been through. She was not giving up on them being together, not without a fight. Ciara knew that Ben loved her, and she loved him in return. She was not going to turn her back on him. Not when she knew he needed her more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

It had been two days since Ben had left her in the hospital yearning to see him, to touch him, and be near him. Ben was like a healing balm to her wounded soul. Ciara was being discharged from the hospital today. Her mother wanted her to come stay with her, but Ciara had insisted that she wanted to go back to her loft; although that wasn't going to be her first stop. She planned on going to see Ben at his motel room. She was going to talk to him and convince him that he was wrong and that he couldn't give up on them. She wanted to tell him again that she loved him and that she wanted to be with him, in every way.

When she had first run away to South Africa, she had been angry and confused about what had happened, but it wasn't long before she started to miss him and began to have dreams of the two of them making love. She dreamt about his mouth doing delicious things to her body and his big strong hands caressing her, cupping her breasts and touching her with such passion. She wanted more than anything to be able to kiss and caress Ben's body as well. She had only seen him half naked a handful of times, but she knew that he had a body that was made for sin. When they were at the cabin and Ben had gone outside to wash her shirt while she gave herself a sponge bath, she thought about his washboard abs and what a thill it would be to attempt to clean laundry on those babies. He also had the lines that made a 'V' as if they were pointing to his manhood and begging her to give it the attention it deserved. Simply put, Ben was sexy as hell.

Kayla walked into Ciara's hospital room carrying Ciara's discharge papers. She was worried about her niece. She wanted Ciara to be safe and to be happy and had the feeling that Ben Weston was going to play a huge roll in keeping Ciara safe and happy. "Ciara honey, I have your discharge papers ready for you, all you need to do is sign," Kayla stated.

Ciara swung her legs off the bed and waited for her Aunt Kayla to bring the papers to her. She was ready to get the heck out of here. She was anxious to go and see Ben. She was going to change his mind and she wasn't going to leave his room until she had convinced him that he was not a danger to her and that they needed to give what they were creating a fighting chance. "Thanks, Aunt Kayla. It's not that I don't love seeing you and everything, but I am so ready to leave this place."

"I understand, Ciara. I love you seeing you too, but would rather it _not_ be in my hospital," Kayla replied. "Are you going home to your loft or are you going to stay with your mom for a bit?"

Ciara blushed, knowing that she was not going to do either, at least not right away. "I'm not going to stay with mom that's for sure. She'll do her smother and hover routine which will drive me nuts," Ciara sighed.

"So, you're going back to the loft." Kayla stated.

Ciara didn't answer and couldn't manage to look at her Aunt Kayla.

"Ciara…your silence is saying more than you want it to and I'm not going to lecture you. I just want you to be happy and I want you to be safe, please remember that. You have so many people that love you and worry about you," Kayla said.

"I know Aunt Kayla. Please don't worry about me. I'm not going to do anything stupid or unsafe, and more importantly I'm going to make choices that are going to make me happy," Ciara stated while letting a small grin spread across her face.

"Okay honey, I love you," Kayla said as she stepped closer to Ciara and gave her a hug.

"I love you too, Aunt Kayla" Ciara exclaimed.

Kayla stepped out of the hug and moved the papers on the table toward Ciara. "Sign here, and then you my dear are free to go," Kayla sighed.

Ciara hurriedly scribbled her signature across the page and screeched. She was finally getting out of her.

Kayla sighed again and subtly shook her head, "Make good choices and be safe."

"Don't worry Aunt Kayla, I will." Ciara replied.

_Ben's Motel Room _

Ben couldn't believe that he had managed to walk away. He did the hardest thing that he would ever have to do in his life; walk away from the woman that was his everything. He knew in his heart and soul that Ciara was the only one for him. They were meant to be together. He couldn't count the number of times that he had pictured the two of them living their lives out together. Of the two of them kissing and making love. Of the two of them getting married and starting a family together. He could picture her growing round with their child growing inside, a product of their love. Now that was no longer going to happen.

He had made the right decision. The decision to walk away from her and keep her safe. Ben knew now that he needed to figure out what his next move was going to be, what he was going to do with the rest of his life and where was he going to do it. He definitely wasn't going back to the Ozarks. There were too many bad memories there. He couldn't stay here in Salem. Not when he would be running the risk of seeing Ciara on a regular basis. That would be too painful and a torturous constant reminder of what he couldn't have or even worse witnessing her moving on with someone else. Maybe someplace that would be warm year-round would be a nice change of pace, he just wasn't sure.

A knock sounded at the door. Ben wondered who could be coming to his room. There was absolutely no one left in this town that wanted anything to do with him so he couldn't imagine who would be coming to see him.

Ben walked to the door and hesitantly opened it.

Ciara pushed her way past him and stormed into his room. "Ben, I'm not giving up on you and I refuse to let you give up on us!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"Ciara, wh- what are you doing here," Ben stammered and then closed the door.

Ciara walked toward Ben and placed her hands on his chest. "I came here to be with you Ben. I know you care about me and I know you want to be with me too. I'm not going to let you throw this away when we were just starting to make sense of what is going on between us." Ciara wrapped her arms around Ben as tightly as she could and pressed her forehead against his chest.

Ben couldn't believe that Ciara had come to him. He thought for sure that he would never see her again. It had broken his heart to leave her the first time, he didn't know if he had enough strength to do it again. As a reflex he wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed.

"You're right Ciara, I do care about you. I do want to be with you…but I'm not good for you. There is a darkness in me, and it scares me. Because of it I almost killed my sister and I love her. What if I were to one day do the same to you? I would never forgive myself for hurting you. I just want what is best for you."

Ciara huffed and pushed away from Ben. "I am so sick of people telling me what is best for me. I am an adult, and I think that I am perfectly capable of making my own choices and deciding what is best for me," Ciara stated and started to pace the room. This was not going the way she had been hoping; she thought Ben wanted her in his life.

"I know that you are," Ben said. God she was feisty. That was one of the many things that he loved about her.

Ciara walked back over to Ben and took one of his hands and placed it against her heart. "Ben, I need you to look me in the eye and tell me that you honestly don't want me in your life. Tell me that you don't want to touch me and kiss me." Ciara took a finger to lift Ben's chin so that he would lift his head from looking at their clasped hands. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't think about the two of us making love when you are lying alone in that bed, and I will walk out of this room and you will never have to see me again."

Ben quickly crushed his lips against Ciara's kissing her with everything that he had to give. He couldn't look into those gorgeous green eyes and lie. He would rather die than lie to her or break her heart. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip before using it to explore the inside of her mouth. He kissed her cheek and down her neck breathing in her scent while doing so. "I can't tell you that I don't want you in my life and I can't tell that I don't want to touch you or kiss you. I promised you that I would never lie to you and I would be lying if I said I didn't want those things," Ben admitted.

Ciara smiled relishing the feel of his lips against her skin. The stubble from his five o'clock shadow was sending what felt like sparks of electricity down her spine. She ran her fingers through his thick dark hair, pulling his head closer to her. "What about the last part?" Ciara questioned.

"Hmmm…" Ben said.

"What about the last part?" Ciara repeated.

Ben lifted his head from Ciara's neck and grinned, "I thought that was obvious…" Ben kissed her forehead and each of her eyelids. "Yeah, I think about us making love together. I think about it all the time," Ben stated cupping her breasts in his hands and then running them down her sides to rest at her hips. "I think about ridding you of all of your clothes and then kissing and tasting every inch of your body. I think about burying myself so deep inside of you that you couldn't tell where I end and you begin," Ben confessed."

"I want that too Ben, I want that so much," Ciara said, rising up on her toes to scatter kisses along his jaw. "Ben, I want you to make love to me right now," Ciara sighed.

Ben pulled Ciara flush against his body. "Are you sure, Ciara?"

Ciara could feel Ben's manhood pressing into her abdomen through his jeans. Ciara took her hands and placed one on each side of his face, looking deeply into his eyes. "I'm sure Ben. I want this, I want you more than I've wanted anything. Ben, please, make love to me," Ciara begged.

Ben gently shoved Ciara against the wall and thrust his hips against hers. "That's good, because I want that too," Ben said before crushing his lips to hers again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Ciara was overwhelmed with the feelings of desire she had for Ben. She desperately wanted to rid Ben of his clothing so that she could feel his skin against her own. Ciara looked into Ben's eyes and began unbuttoning his shirt. Frustrated with her lack of progress she yanked at the remainder of his still buttoned shirt sending the offending buttons flying around the room. She then ran her nails down Ben's exquisitely toned chest. She flicked at his flat nipples with her thumb and then laved at each with her tongue.

Ben groaned with pleasure again bucking his hips against Ciara's. He still couldn't believe that Ciara had come to him. That she wanted to fight for a future with him. Before he could go any further though he had to make sure that this is what she truly wanted. "Ciara, I have to know for sure that this is what you really want. That you want me, that you want us. I need you to be sure that you want this because once I start making love to you, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

Ciara paused the exploration she had begun and looped her arms around Ben's neck playing with the short hairs at the base of his neck and looked him in the eyes, "Ben, I want this, I'm sure. I don't think I could bare it if you stop what you are doing to me right now," Ciara whispered and then began caressing Ben's back feeling his firm muscles flex and pull as he touched her.

That was all the confirmation Ben needed. He ran the pads of his fingers along her sides and then with his fingertips gently began to tug her shirt upward. Ben pressed his lips to her collarbone and began to nibble. He broke his lips away for a moment only long enough to pull Ciara's shirt over her head. He then cupped her breasts in his hands and kissed the top of each one.

Ciara loved the feeling of Ben's mouth and hands moving over her body. She pulled Ben's head toward her so she could have his lips against her own once more. She breathed him in loving his scent, all man, no substitutions. Her fingers trailed down his abs tracing the lines of his six-pack, running her fingers along the deep 'V' that disappeared under his jeans and then flicking the button open on his jeans.

Ben shivered under her touch and then caught her hands by the wrists grinning, "Not until I'm finished with you," he whispered and then kissed her cheek. Ben unbuttoned Ciara's jeans and then pushed them past her hips and down her slender legs. While Ben worked on removing her jeans Ciara had kicked off her shoes and socks. Ben went down on his knees assisting Ciara with stepping out of her jeans. He caressed her calf and then ran the pads of his fingers along the top of one of her thighs, his lips following the same trail. Ben then saw her red bikini panties and nearly lost his control. They were already soaked with her desire. He buried his nose against her sex and then kissed her through the satin material. "Is this all for me," he whispered and then kissed just above her naval.

Ciara sighed, "It's all for you…only for you Ben. I'm all yours Ben…I'm only yours." Ben rose to his full height and feathered his lips against her own. She again reached for the waistband of his jeans. This time Ben didn't stop her. She cupped his erection through the material causing Ben to growl before she slowly pulled down the zipper and shoved his jeans down to the floor. Ciara smirked, "I always wondered if it was boxers or briefs…"

Ben cocked his sexy grin at her, "Well, you have your answer now."

"Boxer briefs, mystery solved," Ciara giggled.

Ben pulled Ciara against him crushing her almost naked body against his own. "You are so beautiful, Ciara. I can't believe you're mine." Ben swept Ciara off her feet and carried her over to the bed. Ciara scooted to the center and Ben crawled his way toward her, kissing his way up her leg journeying along her abdomen and then stopping at her breasts to pay them proper homage. He pinched each of her nipples through her bra and then gently bit the right one.

Ciara bowed off the bed from the pleasure that Ben was giving her. But she wanted more, she reached for the clasp at the front of her bra and flicked it open. Ben quickly pushed the obstruction out of his way. He licked at the other nipple he had ignored and then blew his breath over it. Ciara's nipple pebbled from his attentions and she sighed breathily from the desire she was feeling. Ben continued kissing and nibbling his way down Ciara's body only stopping once he had reached her panties. He hooked each of his thumbs in the skimpy strings at her hips and slowly pulled the last piece of clothing from her body. Ciara blushed as Ben began to take in the entire picture before him. Ben shook his head, "You are the most exquisite creature I have ever seen in my life. How did I get to be such a lucky bastard?" Ben questioned and then ran his tongue along the lips of her womanhood tasting her.

Ciara screamed with the feelings of want she had inside of her. "Ben I can't wait any longer. I need to feel your entire body against mine. I need to feel you inside of me." Ben grinned slowly backing off of the bed he went to the dresser and grabbed his wallet to retrieve the condom he had kept there just in case. He walked back over to Ciara and handed the foil packet to her. "Ciara, show me you are sure, that you really want this. I'm warning you this is your last chance to walk away."

"Ben, I'm not going anywhere. I'm exactly where I want to be." Ciara pulled Ben's boxer briefs down his powerful thighs and watched as his erection sprang free from the restraining garment. He was long and thick with desire and Ciara couldn't wait to have all of him inside her. The thought of him alone made her womb quiver and drop. She ran the tip of her index finger along his length and felt Ben's cock jump at the attention she was giving him. She grabbed his sizable length and then ran her tongue along the slit tasting the bead of moisture that had collected there. Ben grit his teeth and growled trying to maintain his control. Ciara ripped open the foil packet and quickly rolled on the protection.

Dressed for success, Ben pushed Ciara back on the bed and Ciara shoved her way to the middle once again. Ben crawled his way toward her never breaking eye contact with her. He hovered over her entrance with his cock. Ciara grabbed his erection and ran the tip of him along her opening. This was all the encouragement Ben needed as he thrust inside Ciara with one forceful stroke.

Ciara's eyes flew open and rolled to the back of her head at the feeling of complete fullness Ben had given her and she groaned her pleasure of having him finally inside of her. Ciara hooked her leg around Ben's waist digging her heel into the small of his back, to bring him even closer. "Don't hold back Ben, I want all of you, please!"

Ben pumped his hips against Ciara's while palming her left breast and kissing her deeply. He then laced his fingers with Ciara's above her head and stared into her eyes. "Ciara, I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ben. Oh my God…what are you doing to me?"

Ben chuckled, "If you don't know, then I must be more out of practice than I thought." Ben reached down between their joined bodies and inserted first one finger and then two. He found her clit and pinched it between his thumb and index finger. She was close he could feel it. She was already starting to tremor around him, which was good, because he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold off his own orgasm.

Ciara groaned yet again from the absolute pleasure Ben was giving her. "Oh…Ben I'm so close," Ciara cried. Ben pinched her clit once more and this time it was her undoing. Ciara bowed her hips off the bed one more time and rode out the release her body had been clamoring for. Ben thrust once, twice and then gave into his own pleasure, his release being so powerful that it had burst through the condom.

They both realized what had happened at the same moment. Ben immediately attempted to pull away from her, however, Ciara wrapped her other leg around Ben's hip in an attempt to pull him back. "Ben stay with me in this moment. I want to feel you inside of me for a bit longer." Ben whispered, "Aren't you worried about what just happened?"

Ciara just sighed and wrapped her legs even tighter around Ben's waist. "Ben, I regret nothing that has happened tonight. If what just happened between us has resulted in us making a baby, I am okay with that, in fact I am more than okay with that, I will be thrilled because we made it with love. Something that will be the best parts of both of us. I love you Ben."

Ben couldn't believe what Ciara had just told him. His heart leaped at the happiness he felt because he knew that if Ciara was welcoming to the fact that she could soon be carrying his child; he knew that she did truly love him.

Ciara began to feel him come to life again and harden inside of her. Ben smiled at her again with that sexy grin and said, "I love you" and kissed her once more.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

They had made love three more times throughout the night. Ciara couldn't help but sigh and smile with the utter completeness she felt as she began to wake. Ben was a better lover than even her fantasies had made him out to be, and she had had some _pretty damn good_ fantasies about him. She slowly moved her head to catch a glimpse of him while he still slept. He looked so peaceful, she thought and then laid her head back where it had been resting before, on the crook of his shoulder. She felt safe and at peace in his arms. A feeling that was a bit unfamiliar for her but something she could get used to.

Ciara could feel the strong steady beat of Ben's heart under her hand. She breathed in deeply and took in the scent of him. She couldn't figure out what it was he smelled like and finally decided it was just uniquely Ben and nuzzled her nose more deeply against him for a moment. She ever so slowly began to glide her fingers over the lines of his abdomen and rested it on his hip.

Ben clasped her wandering hand in his own and brought it to his lips. "I could feel you staring at me," he stated and then placed her hand back over his heart. "I can also see that your mind is running about a mile a minute. What are you thinking?"

Ciara grinned, "I was thinking about you, and how what happened between us was much better than any fantasy I ever had about you ever was."

Ben couldn't help but grin himself, "You fantasized about me. Huh?"

"I did, and there were some doozies," Ciara chuckled. "I think one of the better ones I had involved you in the shower. Who knew one could be so jealous of drops of water?"

"What are you talking about?" Ben questioned.

"I dreamed about you being in the shower. I was jealous of the drops of water that got to run down your pecs, your abs, your… because I wanted to be the one running down your body."

"I see," Ben sighed and hugged her tighter to his torso. He loved holding Ciara in his arms and the feeling of how she clung to him. How her one thigh hooked over his own and lay resting there waiting for his touch. As much as he wanted to stay in this moment with her, he needed to discuss with her what had happened last night. He needed to know what she wanted to do. "Ciara, we need to talk."

"Oh God, Ben… don't you dare" Ciara pushed off of Ben's chest and stared at him, "Don't you dare tell me that we can't be together. You told me that you would never break my heart and if you tell me that we can't be together, then you will not just be breaking it you will be crushing it."

Ben sat up and caressed Ciara's cheek, "No, it's not that. Ciara, the first time we made love the condom broke, what do you want to do? What are the chances I got you pregnant last night? Do you want to get a morning after pill or something like that? Whatever you decide I will support."

Ciara sighed and leaned into Ben. Ben leaned against the headboard of the bed and Ciara scooted along with him laying her head back against his chest under his chin. "How do you feel about being a father?" Ciara asked.

Ben swallowed, "I have always wanted kids. I wanted to be a better father than what I had as an example. I've seen good men who are great fathers. So, while I personally didn't have a great example, I think I know how to be a good dad."

"Ben I'm not sure what the odds are. I haven't gotten the reminder on my phone that I'll be ovulating soon but that doesn't mean anything. And no, I don't want to get a morning after pill. What we did wasn't a mistake and we both wanted what was happening to happen. I don't want to ever have to take one of those pills again."

Ben looked down at Ciara and lifted her chin to look at him, "Chase?" he asked.

Ciara only nodded.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. If you don't want to take that kind of pill again, then you don't have to. I support your decision. If we did get pregnant though we need to figure out how we are going to care for this kid though."

"I've got my trust fund. I'm not worried about money," Ciara stated.

"Fair enough, but I was talking about more my contribution. How I was going to be contributing financially to this situation. Ciara, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Ben?"

"Ciara, before you came here, I had just gotten back from visiting Stefan DiMera. He offered me my old job back, and I accepted."

Ciara pushed away from Ben dragging the bed sheet with her to wrap herself in, "Damn it, Ben! How could you!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"I can't believe you went back to work for that horrible man Ben," Ciara raged tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Ciara I…"

Before Ben could finish his defense, Ciara had already run to the bathroom. She turned on the water for the shower in the hopes of drowning out her sobbing. She couldn't believe that Ben chose to go back to work for Stefan especially after everything that despicable excuse for a man had done to her family. She unwrapped herself from the bedsheet and stepped under the steaming spray of water in the hopes that a hot shower would clear her head about what she was going to do now. Once her hair was wet she grabbed the shampoo that was sitting on the ledge, squirted a generous amount into her palm and began to work up a lather in her hair. She couldn't help but think about that song from _South Pacific _and washing that man right out of her hair and shook her head. If only it were that easy. She loved Ben and wanted so much to be with him but working for Stefan…she didn't know if she could tolerate the violence that vile human being promoted. Ciara closed her eyes and sighed heavily stepping back under the showerhead to rinse out the shampoo. A cold draft of air suddenly surrounded her. Ciara whirled around and opened her eyes, where found Ben standing outside of the shower already beginning to step in.

"Don't even begin to justify why you need to work for that monster Ben. I don't want to hear it! get that you need to have a job to support yourself but Ben, he is..."

Ben crushed her against his hard frame and covered her mouth with his own preventing her from finishing her thought. Ciara kissed him back for a second and then pulled away remembering why she was angry with him.

"Ben no! Stefan is an awful person. I don't want you work…"

Ben again silenced her with his lips kissing the anger she had out of her and then hesitantly asked, "Will you please let me explain Ciara?"

Ciara sighed and nodded her head.

"Ciara, you're right I need a job but before I took my job back I told Stefan that the only way that I could come back to work for him is if he could guarantee me that I would never be put into a situation where I would be victimizing women. This worked for him because the assignment that he wants me to start today is protecting Chole Lane and her kids. I know how you felt about what I did bringing Gabi to Stefan that last time I worked for him and because of that I was going to quit. I just never got the chance to tell you that. I was going to tell you the day after we argued but you had left for South Africa."

Ciara exhaled the breath she had been holding. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions Ben."

"It's okay."

"No, its not. I need to learn to trust that you are going to make the right decisions for yourself and for us; for our future."

"Our future, huh. I like the sound of that," Ben grinned.

Ciara giggled and ran her fingers through Ben's hair.

Ben couldn't help the hungry look that overtook his face, he took a step back at Ciara and looked at her from head to toe. "I get what you mean about being jealous of a drop of water. I can't figure out which drop I'm more jealous of." Ben bent down to her hip and kissed and licked his way up her abdomen, up between the valley of her breasts and bit her collarbone.

Ciara cradled his head savoring the attention Ben's magical mouth was giving her. She also could help but notice Ben's hardening cock pressing against her abdomen. She couldn't believe how quickly she could affect him and loved the thrill of power she had in knowing this. Ciara reached down between their two bodies and grasped his cock while watching Ben's eyes flame with heat. "I want you inside me right now."

"Are you even ready?"

Ciara took Ben's hand and guided it to her sex. Ben insert one digit and then two mesmerized at how wet she already was for him. "Even when I'm angry with you Ben, I can't help but want you. If I'm completely honest since we've met, I feel like I've been in a constant state of arousal, wanting you everyday, all day."

Ben groaned, "The feeling is mutual, Babe." Ben guided Ciara positioning her, so her back was against the shower wall. He then grabbed his erection and drew it along Ciara's opening.

Ciara being the impatient minx that she was, thrust her hips forward to take him inside of her. Ben grabbed her thigh and brought it up around his hip and buried himself even deeper inside of her.

Ciara wrapped her other leg around Ben's waist and scream at how deeply she felt him inside of her. He was so big and so powerful she couldn't help but groan out the utter pleasure he was giving her. Ciara wanted to make sure he knew how much she was enjoying this. She dragged her nails up and down his back and tightened her inner muscles around his manhood.

Ben kissed the corner of Ciara's mouth, down her jaw and nipped at her earlobe. "Oh God Ciara, you're so tight. You feel so good babe." Ben cupped her ass and slammed his hips against hers then reached down between their joined bodies to toy with her clit.

Ciara grabbed his chin looking him in the eye she wanted him to see the love and desire she felt for him as she knew she was going to come any second now.

Ben felt her insides begin to quiver with her release and he knew the instant she began to come. Her eyes became the darkest sexiest green he had ever seen in his life. Ciara's release caused his own. Ben ground his sex into once, then twice and then climaxed as well.

Ciara limply laid in his arms, her back resting against the shower wall. She was panting heavily trying to recover from what had just happened. Ciara looped her arms around Ben's neck and then kissed him while unwrapping her legs from his waist.

Ben was the first to come up for air before kissing her forehead. "Ciara Brady, I love you. I love you so much."

"Well that works out really well, because I love you too."

"Ciara, as amazing as this was and as much as I would love to spend the rest of the day with you. I need to check out of this room and get to work. I start back at the DiMera Mansion today."

Ciara kissed his jaw and laid her head on his chest. "Okay. I'm still not thrilled about you working for him, but I trust you."

"Its going to be okay. Its like I said, I'm going to be protecting Chloe and her kids. It's a good thing."

"You're right it is a good thing. You'll be keeping them all safe. Just like you are always keeping me safe." Ciara hugged Ben even tighter to her.

Ben kissed her forehead again and grabbed the shower curtain shoving it away. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack holding it open for Ciara to walk into, "For you m'lady."

"Why thank you good sir," Ciara giggled as Ben wrapped the towel around her then placed a kiss on her shoulder.

He then grabbed a towel for himself wrapping it low around his hips. They both walked into the bedroom and began to dress for the day. "Why don't you come over to the mansion tonight. You can see Chloe, Parker, and Holly. I know Chloe will appreciate seeing a familiar face and I could introduce you to Stefan."

Ciara hesitated for a moment she wasn't sure she wanted to be anywhere near Stefan but if she was going to have a life with Ben, she was going to have to accept that for the foreseeable future Stefan was going to be in Ben's life and therefore her own. "Alright, what time do you want me there?"

"Why don't you come at 7 tonight. I will be off my shift by then, just come up to the main house."

Ciara walked over to Ben and placed her hands on his chest. "7 it is," and she kissed him on the cheek before laying her head on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Three Months Later_

I awake in Ben's arms like I have every morning since we got back together. When Ben started working for Stefan again, he moved into the gatehouse on the DiMera Estate and I moved in right along with him. I have to admit that Stefan isn't exactly who I thought he was. I still don't completely trust him, but I am cautiously optimistic about the friendship and opportunity that he is offering Ben.

Ben…I feel so safe and secure in his arms it is a struggle to leave the warm cocoon of our bed when its time to go to class in the morning and then put in my shift at the pub. I've had a lot on my mind the last two weeks, and I know I need to tell Ben what's going on.

The way that he's holding me now it's as if he already knows. I'm pregnant. His hand is resting on the mound that is our child. I took the test two weeks ago and have been trying to figure out how to tell him since. I could actually feel our bump when I was showering yesterday. Its slight almost invisible but I know that its there. I know I need to tell him, I just don't know how. I don't want him to worry over me. I know that he is going to make a great father. He wants to be everything that Clyde never was to him. I just don't want to put anymore pressure on him than he already puts on himself.

Ben breathes in deeply and tightens his grip around me. I kiss his hand, the one that rests between my breasts.

"Good morning," Ben rumbles, his voice still groggy from sleep. He kisses my neck and then my shoulder. I can feel the smile on his lips as he lingers on my skin.

"Good morning yourself, handsome. How did you sleep?" I asked, then rolled over on my back to better see his face, to better look into his eyes. His eyes, a rich chocolate brown, are something that I find myself getting more lost in day after day. I love this man with all of my being.

Ben chuckled, "You already know the answer to that babe. When I have you next to me is the only time that I can relax enough to fall asleep. When I'm with you I'm at peace." Ben caresses his thumb over the barely there bump. He rolls over to brush his lips over mine and then nuzzles my collarbone and burns a trail of kisses down my torso. I run my hands through his hair as he continues to blaze a trail and he stops where his thumb has been caressing. Ben stops and looks up at me with those gorgeous pools of brown and then places the sweetest and gentlest kiss on that spot. Again, its as if he knows, and I know that now is the perfect moment to tell him.

"Ben, there's something that I need to tell you."

I feel his lips form a smile again against the mound that is our child. He places one more gentle kiss there and then sits up to look at me. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Do you remember the first night we made love?"

Ben grins at me, "I'll never forget it."

I take in a deep breath, "Ben, I'm pregnant."

"I know."

"What do you mean you know?"

"I know. I've known since I found your test in the garbage. I figured you would tell me when you were ready" he chuckled again, then said, "and besides you're starting to show."

I gasp and am shocked to find out that he has known as long as I have known and informs me that I am starting to show. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I told you. I figured you would tell me when you were ready."

I look at him sheepishly. "Well, what do you think about me being pregnant? Are you okay with this?"

Ben cups my cheek and gives me the sexiest grin I have ever seen him give me. He brings his hand back down to our baby bump and says, "What do I think about you being pregnant with my baby? I think you are glowing, and I think that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. And am I okay with this? I'm thrilled! I'm nervous because I don't want to mess up this kid's life, but I'm also thrilled."

"Are you sure?"

"Ciara, I've waited my whole life for a moment like this. The moment where the woman I love with all of my heart tells me that she is carrying my child. Ciara you have made me the happiest man alive. Ciara Alice Brady, will you marry me?"

I can't stop the tears from falling out of my eyes before I throw myself into his arms and give him my answer, "Yes, a thousand times over. Yes, Ben I will marry you! I have been waiting my whole life for my prince charming to say those very words to me. Ben you make me so happy. You make my life so full. I love you, Ben."

"And you make me feel complete Ciara."

I touch my forehead to his and then kiss him with everything I have knowing in my heart that we are going to be so happy together. This is just one of many more happy and thrilling moments.


End file.
